He's still alive
by Justme210
Summary: Orihime was kidnapped and Ichigo, Ishida and Sado were seriously injured trying to stop her kidnappers. Fortunately Yoruichi appeared in time and she managed to rescrue the 3, but it was too late to save Orihime. Later, using a device invented by Urahara they find the secret identity of who was behind the story. Will Ichigo and the other enough power to kill him again ?
1. Kidnapper's identity

Orihime was kidnapped and Ichigo, Ishida and Sado were still trying to recover themselves from the crushing defeat. Ishida and Sado were still conscious, but Ichigo had fought so hard that he almost lost his life. The 3 were brought by Yoruichi at Urahara's place and Tessai has healed most of their wounds. Ichigo was the true problem because oh his reckless. He had lost the most blood in his body and he had severe wounds. Tessai managed to get out of Ichigo's room after a couple of hours, then he walked to Ishida and Sado. "I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do."

"Don't worry, you have done enough. Thanks for your help, I feel better already."

"Yeah, me too..." Said Sado. Tessai was aware of their lies. With their bodies so wounded it's probably hard for them to stand up. They need to wait a long time to heal their wounds, but now there was no time to lose. With every moment will pass they will be closer to never find her. The atmosphere was silent, each one was preoccupied with his thoughts. After a few minutes they heard the sound of steps on the wooden floor. They turned their gaze in the direction of the sound. The footsteps approaching increasingly louder and Urahara finally joined them. Before he had said something he examined them carefully.

"Well, well what's with these sad faces ? Are you going to quit just because you have defeated ?"

"No, we are not going to give up, but we don't have too many things that we can do. The opponents know our abilities and they managed to stop all our attacks. We have to make a plan before you can face them, but I thing we have not many chances to beat them in the condition we are." They heard the door opening and Ichigo appeared with his body leaning on Zangetsu.

"What the hell, Ishida ? You're talking that we had already lost. As long I can move, I will not stop and I will beat them and I will make them regret the day when they were born." Ishida smiled, and Tessai tried to convince Ichigo to go back to his bed because his wounds can be opened anytime. "Tsh... Do you think that only some wounds will stop me ? I will no rest until Inoue will bring Inoue back."

"You're an idiot as always, Kurosaki." Ichigo grinned. It seems like Ishida agreed with his idea. The atmosphere was interrupted again by Urahara who hit his hat with his fan while he was smiling amused by the situation.

"Well, I'm glad that now we're on the same wavelenght, but unfortunately all we can do now is just to wait."

"What the hell are you trying to say with this ? Inoue is in danger and do you want us to just sit and wait ? You're crazy."

"Kurosaki, calm down. Let's see what he wanted to say. It's not like we are able to follow Orihime's kidnappers right now. I understand that you want to save her, all of us want this, but we can not go without a plan like the last time, so please be patient." Ichigo wanted to denied Ishida's words, but he already felt like his body was about to collapse. He definitely will not be capable to win a fight against the kidnappers, despite he didn't want to recognize they are strong. So he would better ensured himself that Urahara would not put them in one of his crazy plans. Urahara smiled again, pleased that the room was covered in peace again.

"Now that we're all here and we want the same thing I can reveal the plan that I thought. Yoruichi was following Orihime and her kidnappers while Tessai was healing you, but she seems that she lost them."

"How can you be so calm saying this ? That means that now we really lost her, thanks for nothing, Urahara."

"Ichigo, I would ask you to keep your comments until I will finish. Thank you." Ichigo muttered a few curses, but Urahara preffered to ignore him. "Yoruichi lost them because they used a secret technique of teleportation, but it really helped me to realize who they are. I had suspicioms from the begining, but after I did some research and Yoruichi confirmed me some details I came to a conclusion. " Urahara pulled out from his behind a stack od sheets and pfotos then she scattered them on the floor. Ichigo was surprise to see again those bastards faces. It seems that Urahara was really good with his researches. Urahara was pleased seeing Ichigo's face what proved that his researched hadn't failed and he continued his monologue. "This is the clan Shuhei. One of the most powerful and dangerous clan of Soul Society. They are so powerful that even captain commanding avoid to interact with them."

"I heard this name once. Is Shuhei Hisagi somehow a part of this clan ?"

"Oh, so you met Hisagi. Good observation, Ishida, now you will understand easier. You've probably noticed the dark nature of Hisagi's power. All Shuhei clan is cursed by the darkness. Childen are usualy trained to develop their skills and to become criminals, but Hisagi's story is different. He is an orohan ,,adopted'' by Kaname. He helped him to train to become a good shinnigami and Kaname managed to make him to give up at the most of his dark, although it still exists inside him. The proof is his zampakutou what has an intense desire to kill as many people it could. Because Hisagi is a good person and he likes that, he decided to use as little he could his zampakutou to avoid the criminal intent from his blood to take control on his mind and body. Shuhei clan has no mercy and it isn't dealing with kidnappings, which put me to think at this problem more seriously. Shuhei clan was pretty quiet in the last 50 years so the question is what made him to do such a move right now. In the last days I felt a hight spiritual energy like a arrancar. But I believe that it was because I caught a cold so I didn't taken it seriously."

" So you put us in danger because you not saying to us about it, just because you thought that you imagined it ? And let me guess. You saved us and you involved in Orihime's salvation just because you feel guilty. Isn't it ?"

"Ichigo, you make me seem so horrible when you say that."

"Because that's the truth. So what can we do to save her ?"

"We can wait and see what happens through the device what I attached on her."

"Wait a minute. Dis she agreed with that ?"

"What don't you know can not hurt you."

"You're lucky that I could not move, because you would be a dead man." Urahara smiled perversely, then he asked Tessai to bring the projector. He entered a code , then on the opposite wall were projected images of Orihime's perspective. She was at a big table full of food, but she was terribly alone. In a corner of the room were two guards. Orihime sighed then she ran her spoon in the bowl in front of her, not intending to eat. The doors had soon opened and Ulquiorra made his appearance. Orihime moved her gaze on him, making her spoon to hit the red velvet carpet. She was shocked, as the boys who were watching everithing from her perspective. How could Ulquiorra to be alive ? Ichigo killed him with his own hands, and the bastard turned into ashes. Ulquiorra approached to Orihime and he lifted her in air by her wrists. Orihime tried to escape, but he was too powerfull for her. Ulquiorra took the hair clip where it was Urahara's spying device, then he let the orange haired girl to crash to the floor. The boy carefully examinated the device, then she breathed confident.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you will have to put more effort to save this woman. Don't think that your tricks will work on me 2 times. I expect you and I hope that you don't thing that our fight will end like the last. This time you will be the loser." After he spoke these words, Urahara crushed the device in his hands. Then he went to Orihime and he offered to her his hand to rise herself. "Raise yourself, it's time to eat. "

P.S. What do you think about this story ? Is it worth continuing ? 


	2. The true feelings

In that moment Ichigo was angry and he threw the projector in the wall destroying it in millions of pieces. Tessai wanted to go and to immobilize him to not let him to do another demages, but Urahara stopped Tessai before Ichigo could hit him. "Let's calm down a bit and let's analyze the situation. Tessai, would you go to make some tea ?" But Ichigo threw a vase in Urahara, but he intercepted before it could hit his face. "Don't you know that isn't nice to interrupt older's people conversations ?" The orange haired shinnigami pounced on him and they started a fight.

"You're speaking like I care about your feelings."

"Oh, Ichigo apparently you didn't give me any choice so I'll force you to learn good manners using my force."

"Don't make me laugh. Hit me with your best shot."

"As you wish, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo was not even more annoyed hearing him how he imitated Inoue. He was decided to spill on him all his nerves. Tessai and Sado were looking amazed at how well Ichigo was moving despite her injuries, but Ishida was aware of the power what Ichigo obtains when he wants to protect Orihime. Urahara had the control of the fight in the begining, but as harder he hit Ichigo as harder his deternination was growing. The orange haired boy will not accept to lose against him. Ichigo's wounds slowly disappeared and his body was covered in a dark energy. Urahara now defended himself harder against the adolescent's attacks. When Ichigo managed to pass his defense, Urahara gave up at his desire to just pretend that he was fighting and he become serious. Both were so serious now and the blood fly through the air. The fight become more and more violent so Sado wanted to intervene to stop it, but Ishida didn't allowed him to put his life in danger. Urahara lost his balance for a moment and Ichigo slamed hit against the wall and he wanted to hit him in his face, but Yoruichi stopped his fist.

"Ichigo, it's enough. You win. Keep your energy for later."

Seeing the look from her eyes it reminded him somewhat of Orihime so he stopped letting Urahara free. Ichigo stucked his hands in his pockets and he watched how Yoruichi was treating Urahara's wounds. Her body was also quite hurt and her clothes were torn.

"You don't look good, what did happened ?." Asked Ichigo. Yoruichi seems to be a little surprised by the boy's question.

"Kisuke didn't said to you ? I guess not. When I was following them I tried to save Orihime, but one of them sensed my presence and he launched a strong kidou on me, before I could see it. I wanted to get up and to continue the fight, but that guy said againg a chant and he teleported him and the others."

"I see. But where you were until now ?"

"I went to Soul Society to do more research, but I found almost no information and Hisagi wasn't too helpful. He told me what he knew about his clan than he asked me to leave and to never ask him again about this. It seemed like I touched his sensitive point." Ichigo seemed to be more angry than before so she thought to give him the good news. "But I know where they're holding Orihime. "Ichigo's expression changed to one of relief, then he was prepared to go to the door.

"What are we waiting here ? Let's go to save her."

"Don't rush Ichigo. The rescrue mission is just over 3 days."

"Why to wait 3 days when we can go now ?"

"Because we will have to face a powerful clan and we will need to find more allies. We don't have your regenerative powers so we can heal ourselves as fast as you can. It will take some time till we will be good enough to fight so 3 days is just fine."

"And what do you want me to do in all this time ? I can not just sit and wait."

"I never said that. Why would you go and train with the visored ? Maybe you can convince them to join you." Yoruichi felt like Ichigo wanted to protest so she touched his shoulder. "I know you're worried, but this will only make you to become weaker and to be killed. If you want to save her train yourself and become stronger. Sometimes in life you must to have patience. Orihime's a strong girl, I'm sure that she's fine."

"Yes, she is."

"Good, now that you undertood I will go to investigate. The palace is a huge place so it may take me a while. I will tell you what I found when I get back. And Ichigo, please don't hurt Kisuke more than he is. After all we need him to find a secure plan for our infiltration."

"No promises."

"Ok then. See you later." And Yoruichi has vanished.

"I think I'll go to train. See you later." And Ichigo ran on Yoruichi traces.

"Kurosaki put himself only in troubles." Said Ishida while he was moving his glasses.

"I must to prepare more beds. If Yoruichi will find him he will need much luck to survive." Said Tessai before he rised Urahara from the floor. "She's the scariest woman that I ever met. Definetely you don't want to have her like an enemy." Hearing this Ishida started to run. "What do you want to do ?"

"I'm going to stop him, before he could put us in more troubles."

MEANTIME, IN THE SHUHEI CLAN'S PALACE

Orihime was eating her desset while she was watching occasionally at Ulquiorra. His hollow mask dissapeared, and now he resembled with just a normal teenager. Despite of this his gestures didn't changed, they were perfect like always. Why did he brought her here ? He didn't need her to force Ichigo to fight with him Orihime freezed when her gaze met his. "What are you thinking about ?"

"Why did you bring me here ? You don't need me to make Ichigo to fight with you..."

"So this is about what you were thinking." He took a sip of res wine before he respond. "When you're in danger he's fighting with all his beeing, so I have ned you if I would wanted to have a real fight with him. But that's not why I brought you here. I brought you here because I wanted so."

"I stii don't understand. What do you want from me ?" Ulquiorra smiled then he took another slip of wine.

"I want you." Orihime was shocked, but in the same time she was ashamed by his words. "Pherhaps you're shocked, so am I. I never thought that I'm going to feel something for someone, but somehow you managed to get my heart with your intriguing existence. These are all nonsense to me, but somehow I feel good to tell you all of this. Since I became shinnigami again, I feel like my feeling started to develop and somehow I missed you. I know that you would not talk to me if we would met in your world so I chose to bring you in my castle. Sorry for the inconvenience that I caused to you. Are you fine ?"

"Yes, I believe. I'm not accustomed to you to be so talkative."

"Neighter me, trust me. It's one of the defects to be a shinnigami."

"What do you mean ? And how did you become a shinnigami ?"

"Maybe I will tell you, but not now. I'm feeling that I have spoken enough."

"Ulquiorra, when can I go home ?"

"Now, this is your home, you will stay at least until my feelings will disappear. You can do whatever you want as long as you will not leave the palace. If you will try you will be killed by the guards, they are blind about the security and they will kill anyone which seems dubious. One more thing, I don't ask you to answer at my feelings. I would love to talk sometimes with you, if you do not mind. I will try to respect your wishes and you will not forced to do something that you don't want to." They heard someone knocking at the door. "Sorry, but I must to go. Please ask guards if you need anything. I hope you to have a pleasant day."

"Thank you" Orihime metained a fake smile until Ulquiorra exited the room. Orihime rested her head on the table because she was feeling like a burden. She just hope that Ichigo and the others are good. She would never forget herself if something would happen to them. 


	3. Mission on unknown teritory

Ishida was after Ichigo traces. He followed Ichigo's spiritual energy, but it seemed that it suddenly disappeared. Quincy carefully examinated where he felt him last time. There was no doubt that Ichigo had been there, but where could he disappeared ? Ishida's thoughts were interrupted by a strong hit in his stomach. Everything happened so quicky that he hadn't had enought time to react. He wanted to raise himself, but someone put a leg on his chest, stopping him to move.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ishida ?"asked the orange haired boy

"I can ask you the same thing."

"Tsh..." Ichigo raised his leg and he helped quincy to raise himself up. "Now, speak."

"I wanted to stop you will cause us more problems. Let's go until Yoruichi will feel our presence."

"No."

"No ? Are you crazy ? What do you think you will do if you will follow her ?"

"I will find the place where's hidden Inoue and I will save her."

"You're crazy. We couldn't defeat them when they were just 5. Now you will go to their headquarters. What will you do alone against an army ?"

"I will do my best and I will defeat them. But I'm not alone. You're here and I don't believe that you will not take part at a battle to bring Inoue back."

Ishida wanted to punch himself, Ichigo know about his feelings for her and he will use to drag him in one of his plans.

"Damn, Kurosaki. In what crap are you going to put me ?"

"I have not idea, but welcome in the team."

The discussion was interrupted by Yoruichi who hit Ichigo's head.

"I told you to not follow me. I'm disappointed of you Ishida. I expected this from Ichigo, but not from you."

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-san. I just wanted to stop him, but he put me in his stupid plan."

"I understand. But you should know that if Ichigo wants something you can not stop him. He's too stupid to think about his life when he's thinking about a rescrue mission."

"Yes, you're right. Kurosaki is stupid."

And Ishida was thought why is he here ? He know well enough that Ichigo wouldn't stop himself if he would follow him. Damn, he would never thought that his feelings for her are so strong.

"What the hell are you doing you two ? I'm just here, I can hear you." said Ichigo while he raised himself.

"So you can move." said Yoruichi with a criminal expression on her face. "I warned you Ichigo and you didn't listen to me so I will punish you."

Yoruichi wanted to start a fight with Ichigo, but Ishida put himself in front of the orange haired boy.

"Ishida what are you doing ? Move or I will kill you too." said the violet haired girl.

"Yes, Ishida, move yourself. It's stupid to make such a thing." grinned Ichigo.

"Could you two to stop, please ? We're not going to save Inoue if you are going to fight. Don't forget that our purpose is the same. So let's continue the mission."

Yoruichi and Ichigo exchanged some bad gazes and the quincy prepared himself mental for another fight, but it seemed that it will never happen. The two moved themselves away from each other and the goddes of lightning continued her walk. Ishida wanted to ask her what was her reason because she stopped, but he knew that it can worsen the situation. After an half on hour they finnaly arrived on a hill. Everywhere you looked you could see a sea of sand. Everything looked like it was impossible to exist life there.

"What the hell are we doing here, Yoruichi ? Are you kidding us ?" the woman hit him right in the stomach annoyed by the insults that he brought against her.

"You were the one who wanted to follow me. You should know that I don't waste my time in vain with jokes when a life of one of my friends is in the game. We're about to enter on their territory. You don't realize it because the place is protected with a barrier."

"And why are we sitting here and talking instead to break it ?" Ichigo wanted to launch a Tetsuga Tenshow, but the woman stopped him in time. Some particles from the shot managed to escape and they collided with the invisible barrier causing her to vibrate. The vibration was so strong that it made those three to kneel. When the annoyed sound stopped yoruichi him Ichigo again.

" In the rescrue missions you must to be calm and to analyze the situation. These are things that you're not good, which is why I insisted you to say. The Shuhei's clan is recognized and for his powerful barrieres. It's said that this barrier is able to transmit the sounds a thousand times stronger than the attack received, what can make her to can kill her attacker if he's strong enough."

"How can we get in ?" asked Ishida.

"The answer is quite simple. According with Hisagi we have to use a simple kidou which will allow us to move throw barrier for a few seconds, but if we get caught in it we will be dead."

"This sounds promising." said sarcastically Ichigo.

"I didn't finished yet. The barrier is the slightest problem. When we enter we must take care to not be observes by archers. For that we need these." and Yoruichi gavem them two capes. "They will help you to hide your spiritual energy. Before we will enter I want you to listen to me carefully. We can not stay more that 15 minutes because the cloaks effect will disappear and we will be capturated. Also you will not be separated from me. This place is full of traps. Did you understand ?" the boys nodded. "Let's go now."

Yoruichi used a kido and they managed to enter in the Shuhei's territory. The woman was glad that she asked Soi Fong about the characteristics of the territory. Now the three were in the forest and they watched the spiritual energy of the adolescence. After a few minutes they found her outside in a garden with Ulquiorra. Ichigo hardly refrained his impulse to not kill him. The guard were everywhere and they were carefully watching every move of the couple. Orihime seemed terrified of all the attention, but it seemed that she was more relaxed when Ulquiorra offered to her a rose. Ichigo sae how the orange haired girl accepted the gift and she smiled to him. Her smile wasn't intended for a loser like Ulquiorra thought Ichigo.

"Do you like it ?" asked the black haired boy.

"Yes, I do. It's nice of you." Orihime smelled it and she smiled more beautiful.

"What do you feel when you see this rose ?" Orihime was looking at him puzzeled, but she tried to answer at the question.

"Hm... Well I'm happy that I could admire his beauty, I like to feel the fine petals on my skin and the smell is amazing. but you ?"

"For me it's just a simple flower. It doesn't matter. All I wanted was to make you to smile. You don't seem happy there. Are you frustrated ?"

Yoruichi and Ishida struggled to keep Ichigo in the same position when Ulquiorra touched Orihime's hand. The jerk mobed his hand on her cheel in an attempt to capture her attention.

"Just say what you want and I will make it come true for you."

"I..." Orihime wanted to ask him to let her go, but his gaze told her that he wouldn't do that. He saw her reaction and he knew what she's going to ask so he caught her lips in a kiss. In that moment Ichigo couldn't be mastered so he jumped in front of the two and he took Orihime in his arms.

"Kuro..."

"Sh... Orihime. I will explain all later. Let's go."

Ichigo started to run in the direction of Ishida and Yoruichi followed by a thousand of arrows.

"Kurosaki, I knew that you will put us in troubles."

"Just shut up and run."

The three ran in the direction of the barrier and fortunately the guards weren't there. They were able to get out in the last minute, although an arrow hit Ishida in his leg. Because the quincy wasn't capable to walk Yoruichi was the one who carried him and the four managed to return safely to the base.

IN THE MEAN TIME (SHUHEI'S CLAN)

One guard returned to report to Ulquiorra that the intruders managed to escape with Orihime. Ulquiorra was so nervous that he almost kill the man using his arm injured by Ichigo.

"Go after them and take with you the best guards. I want you to get back with her. I will not accept any failure. The failure means death. Do you understand ?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, now get lost." Ulquiorra was nervous. He didn't expected them to move so fast. He will make them to regret that they tried to stole Orihime from him, especially Kurosaki. Now he wanted to kill him with any costs.

"Kurosaki you will see what will expect you when you mess with me." The former espada disappeared while he was preparing the plans for the fight what will come 


	4. What you mean for me

Ichigo and the rest entered on the door slamming it. That made Tessai to escape the dinner on the floor. The tall man was nervous because of his hard work was now wasted and he clenched his fists to prepare an appropriate reward for them, but he stopped himself when he saw the orange haired girl.

"Why is Inoue-sama here ?" asked him with a shocked expression.

"We don't have time to discuss. You must to create a strong barrier around the store." Responded Yoruichi. "Hurry, they can reach in any moment since now."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama."

The man exited the room to prepare it, after that the violet haired woman dragged Ishida in the opposite part of room. Before she left she throw a look at the two.

" Ichigo, you're an indiot. If we will succed to escape alive from this I will make you curse the day when you met me." Ichigo grinned seeing her expression. In fact she wasn't so angry as she said. She enjoyed like everyone that Orihime was safe.

"Tsh… What do you want to do now ? "

"I will take care of Ishida's wounds after I go to talk to Kisuke. Take CARE of her while I will be gone."

" You don't need to tell me that."

Ichigo's gaze was serious and determined and it made her to smile. The deity was wondering how much time the orange haired boy will need to understand what he's really feeling.

"I hope you remember this."

The woman exited the room with a grin on her face, while Ishida was unconscious from the road. Ichigo put Orihime down. The girl tried to avoid his gaze despite her face what all red.

"Orihime, are you fine ?"

And his arms stopped on her shoulders in an attempt to find out what was happening with her.

"Why did you saved me ?" asked her.

Her voice was secure and that bothered him. Does she like Ulquiorra ? The pressure exerted on her shoulders grow up when he remembered how the former Espada touched her. No, he will not allow that to happen again. It's clear that she feels nothing for him. But why she was acting so cold with him ?

"Why I saved you? Because you're important to me, for all of us. I'm sorry that the bastard put his hands on you, but I'm promising to you that I will become stronger and I will make him pay. "

In that moment the orange haired girl looked up and their gazes met. He was more serious than ever. He really wanted to hurt Ulquiorra. That thinking made some of her tears to flow. Ichigo wiped them away. He hates to see tears on her face.

" What happened, Orihime ?"

"You haven't called out with my name so far since today." That made Ichigo to blush a little. "In addition to this you're more determined to kill him now than you were before. I don't understand Kurosaki-kun, why are you acting so ?"

Orihime was right. This time she wasn't hurt at all, but thought that that bastard would be around her made him nervous.

"Because I don't like you to be around him."

A weak smile covered her face. It seemed like she was disappointed by his words. Did he said something wrong ?

"I understand, Kurosaki-kun, but still you shouldn't do that. You put yourself in danger and all of you. He wants me. You shouldn't be involved in this."

Ichigo's gaze was dark. Why does she prefer to solve the problems in this way without his help or anyone's help.

"I don't want to be a burden for you or anyone. This is my way that I decided to go and I wish you to respect it."

In that moment Ichigo wasn't thinking clearly and he moved her on the wall putting his hands to not allow her to escape. Ichigo's face was so close to her and his body to hers. Her heart beating began to grow. She felt like the distance between them was nonexistent.

"Kurosaki-kun…" her voice was so weak that it seemed she whispered his name.

"Shut up, Orihime, just shut up. I'm sick to see you put the others before you, even if they're your enemies. Why don't you think of yourself ? Why don't you think about what the hell do you want?"

"Kuro…"

"No." and he stucked his palm to her lips. "I want you listen to me till the end. Why do you try to save all of us and you don't want to be saved because we will hurt ourselves ? They're just moored wounds and I'm sure that anyone would not mind that. Although you believe that you're a burden you saved us so many times. It's ok to be afraid for your friends to not be hurt, but anyway you will hurt us if you want to fight alone. We're a team. We're together for better and worse."

Ichigo stopped when her arms were wrapped around his waist. Her touch made him feel good and that made him blush.

"Orihime…"

"I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun. Can you let me sit a less so?"

"Um.. Sure. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you."

Ichigo responded at her hug. It's weird but he was feeling calm despite the war which he has to pass too have her again beside him. Perhaps he's selfish, but he will never tell her how hard he missed her or about the war what he led inside himself to not kiss her in this moment. He sighed when her arms were detached from his body. Orihime smiled to him sweetly.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, for all."

"Tsh… you're talking like I did something incredible."

"Yes, you did. You managed to cheer me." His cheeks started to gain a reddish colour, but he hid it away.

"It's quite late, you should go to sleep."

"Yes, you're probably right" said the girl yawning. " It was a tiring day, but I'm glad that I managed to see you again. Good night, Kurosaki-kun."

"Night Orihime."

The girl exited the room while Ichigo was looking on the night sky. Tonight will be probably the last quiet night, so it would be better to sleep soon.

 **Next chapter: Orihime's dream. What will she do when she will find out what's happening in Ulquiorra's soul ?**


	5. Orihime's dream

Orihime was happy to finally able to change herself in her favorite pajamas. She was happy because Ichigo behaved so nice with her, but in the same time she felt a huge pain in her heart. Somehow it seemed that she missed Ulquiorra's presence.

She did not want to disappear from his life like that especially after he confessed his feelings for her, but everything was so weird. She never thought that she will be able to meet him again ,especially she never thought that he will be changed so much.

It is true that when he disappeared when he was killed by Ichigo she was feeling somewhat hurt, but at the same time she felt relieved that Ichigo was fine. After that she did not think much about what happened, she just enjoyed Ichigo's behavior around her, but that was only momentarily.

Not long after the war the relationship between her and he returned back to normal and that definitive convinced her that Ichigo hasn't feelings for her. But now it's weird, it seemed that again with the former Espada apparition Ichigo started to behave different with her again, but still nothing guaranteed her that it will be different from what happened before.

On the other side probably Ulquiorra will never abandon her and his newly discovered feelings so fast and she will fight for her.

Her eyelids were feeling increasingly heavier and a powerful sleep comprehend her. Orihime had no choice but to sleep thinking that she will clarify her own thoughts in the morning. But she felt weird. When she closed her eyes Orihime sensed a sensation of falling into darkness. She tried to wake up, afraid of this feeling but it was pointless. Eventually the feeling of falling finished, her body smashing into a kind of black floor.

After the orange haired girl assured herself that she had not been injured during the impact, she began to research the area. It was not hard to see that she was surrounded only by darkness and the only source of light came from a white door.

Although the door seemed to be supported only by air and in its left its right it was a kind of invisible wall. Orihime was a little scared at the thought of what she could find behind the door, but that was probably her only way out.

She took courage and she twisted the handle. The light was so strong that it made her to blind. In the next moment she opened again her eyes she discovered that she was in Hueco Mundo again. When she saw Aizen's palace the memories of the time when she was captive filled her soul.

Orihime made a few steps back, scared by her past and she hit something hard. When she turned her gaze she saw Ulquiorra, but this time he in his espada form. 'What is going on here?' thought her. The espada ii included powerful her wrist in his hands in an attempt to prevent any her to run.

"Ulquiorra, it hurts." She said, while tears were forming in her grey eyes. The espada was watching her cold, unforgiving.

"You're a woman so weak, I wonder what he saw in you." He said it after what he freed her wrist too fast making her to land on the sand. Orihime massaged her hurt hand and she looked at him somewhat scared.

"What do you mean?" She asked hoping that he will respond at her little curiosity. The espada opened his mouth in an attempt to formulate an appropriate response, but the words died on his lips when a known person made their apparition.

It was Ulquiorra, but in his shinnigami form. Orihime looked shocked scene in front of her. There were two Ulquiorra? How is this possible? Her thoughts progressed and sheeventually remembered one of the stories that Ichigo told to her about himself, about his inner world in which there lived Zangetsu and his Hollow and that he could access it when he is in a state of meditation.

From what she knew it was impossible for another person to visit the inner world of another, so why on earth was she doing here? Orihime started to giggle when she remembered that she was asleep, so everything it's just a dream, right? Her laughter attracted the attention of the two Ulquiorra and she started to blush.

The shinnigami and the espada exchanged some glances, then the espada withdraw himself. Ulquiorra approached to her and he offered her hand to raise herself up. Orihime accepted his help and she felt awkward when his heat caused her heart to pound faster.

"Why are you here?" He asked, looking straight in her eyes.

"Um ..." she murmured. "Probably the blue man was very busy if he managed to create a dream so real. I could swear that you're here." she sais while she was having a funny expression on her face.

"Blue Man?" Asked Ulquiorra shocked and a little worried about her mental health.

"Yes, but you probably know that. He likes bothering me so much especially when I'm thoughtful." She said while she put an arm around her waist. His green eyes are became increasingly brighter when he heard her words.

"Did you think at me?" his expression was so warm and sincere that Orihime doubted that he could ever look so.

"Of course I do." Said the girl feeling relieved that she could express her thoughts in front of a fake Ulquiorra, if it was the true one she would have died of shame. "I do not know, your presence simply make me thinking about you."

"Am I making you to think about me?" He asked him decreasing the distance between them.

"Yeah, I know it's weird. Although I was afraid at first you now I'm no longer feeling it. Somehow I'm feeling safe around you and I'm feeling very bad because I disappeared so. The strangest thing was that I missed you and right now I'm feeling happy that I can see you. "Orihime said after that and curved her lips in a beautiful smile.

"Am I making are happy?" He asked totally surprised. Ulquiorra was not the kind of person to ask 2 times one thing, but her words were simply fascinating him and they aroused a strong desire with them.

"Yes, somehow." Orihime recognized giggling, trying to make the atmosphere between them not so strange. "Do not ask me why because I can not tell you, just I know that you could do it."

Ulquiorra moved a hand over her mouth and he began to massage gently her lips. Orihime was shocked by his reaction.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked looking at his movements somehow hypnotized.

"I have no idea." He said without caring how idiotic were these words for him. Right now he simply didn't care. It was grateful that he managed to see her again and he never thought that she would ever be able to get into his inner world.

He did not want to divulge the secret that what is happening was not a dream, it was just pure reality. He felt happy she was here because her own initiative and she confessed in front of him her conflicting feelings. Although everything was blurry to her he was glad that at least in a small measure she began to accept him, probably more than as a friend.

Her lips began to move again in a charming dance. The boy was fighting strongly to not surpass the limit and not to kiss her, but at that time it was just impossible. She was fascinating him too hard, he wanted her so bad. Without thinking too much he bent over her and he covered her lips with his in a kiss.

Orihime flinched, surprised by his touch. His gesture was nice, warm so she let herself in his hands for some moments. Ulquiorra exceeded all her expectations. He just made her to forget everything and everyone.

There was also no second thought abot the feelings that she still had for Ichigo, she was thinking only of the close of her and Ulquiorra. He was attentive to the smallest details and he knew how to behave with her to make her happy.

He had never asked her to reply to his feelings, though he exaggerated the way that he first brought before him. He never forced her to feel more for him. Everything he wanted was for her to accept him as a person.

The kiss felt more real as he advanced more his tongue in her mouth. Orihime felt bad because she was disappointed that it was not real. Ulquiorra from her dream was a really nice guy and she would not been bothered to spend more time with him. His touch felt increasingly weaker and she watched how her body slowly began to disappear.

Ulquiorra watched this sad but he probably realized that the time had passed too quickly, and someone tried to wake her up. Orihime stared at her hands what were slowly disappearing and she was trying to find an explanation, but her mind just stopped when she felt Ulquiorra had hugged her.

His embrace made her head to sit on his chest making her to hear his heart pounding. Orihime blushed ashamed of what happened. His lips stop on her forehead and a sweet kiss it, then Ulquiorra moved his mouth down closer to her ear and whispered: " Do not forget me."

His words were short and precise and they made her to turn her gaze on him, but it was too late. Her body was almost entirely disappeared, and the only thing she managed to observe was his smile.

'Ulquiorra was never smiling so it was really nice to a smile on his face' she said then she giggled. She felt her body shook. When she opened her eyes again she saw that she was back in her room where she was sleeping. Ichigo was the one who shook her body. He looked somewhat worried.

"Are you all right, Kurosaki-kun?" asked him seeing his surprised gaze when she spoke with him. Ichigo felt better when he met with her reassuring gaze.

"Yeah, well I was just worried. I called you, but you didn't answer to me, and when I grabbed you were terribly cold and you had no pulse." Orihime is now the one who is worried and she was trying to figure out what happened.

But Ichigo smiled and raised from her bed and he headed to the door.' She was quite funny when you try to figure out a concern about something.' Thought him "It does not matter, what's important is that you are OK. Hurry or you'll be late for breakfast."

"Yes, I'll be right." she said, and left room Ichigo enjoying that everything seemed to be fine between them. Orihime tried to get up, but she felt that pain included her body. Orihime moved her gaze on her wrist and she saw that tracks since the espada took her were still in their place.

Orihime's heart began to pound faster when she realized that all was not a dream. She just confessed her confused feelings in front of the biggest enemy of the boy whom she had loved for so many years and she was not feeling guilty about it.


End file.
